pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style)
The Ultimate World of CartoonMania's movie-spoof of 1951 Disney movie, "Alice in Wonderland". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *The Walrus - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Carpenter - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill the Lizard - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Rose - Cinderella *The Daisy - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *The Snooty Flower - Widow Tweed (The Fox and The Hound) *The White Rose - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) *The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Flowers - Female Cartoon Characters *The Caterpillar - Caractacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros./The Fryguy Show) *The Bird in the Tree - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *The March Hare - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *The Dormouse - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Card Painters - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family), Mario (Super Mario Bros.) and Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *The Card Soldiers - Male Villains *The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The King of Hearts - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) Chapters #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) Part 2 - Treat Heart Pig is Bored/In a World of My Own #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) Part 3 - The Run of the Bugs Bunny/I'm Late! #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) Part 4 - Treat Heart Pig Meets Wile E. Coyote/The Bottle on The Table #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) Part 5 - The Arrival of Treat Heart Pig/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) Part 6 - Treat Heart Pig Meets Timon and Pumbaa/How do you and Shake Hands #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) Part 7 - The Crab and The Octopus #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) Part 8 - Old Father William #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) Part 9 - A Worm With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) Part 11 - Treat Heart Pig Meets Caractacus P. Doom/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Treat Heart Pig #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) Part 13 - Treat Heart Pig Meets Cheshire Skunk/Twas Brillig #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Bugs Bunny Arrives Again) #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) Part 17 - Treat Heart Pig Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Slappy Squirrel, The Queen of Hearts #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) Part 19 - The Cheshire Skunk Appears Yet Again #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) Part 20 - Treat Heart Pig's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) Part 21 - Treat Heart Pig's Flight/The Finale #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Treat Heart Pig in Bright Heart's Bad Day.jpg|Treat Heart Pig as Alice Muppets-com19.png|Miss Piggy as Alice's Sister it's-dc8db25374931f640beb96f237b3e47b--mikki-mouse-pinocchio.jpg|Figaro as Dinah Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as The White Rabbit 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as The Doorknob Foghorn-leghorn-histeria-33.8.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as The Dodo Timon.jpg|Timon as Tweedledee Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Tweedledum Mr krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as The Walrus Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as The Carpenter Lowly Worm.jpg|Lowly Worm as Bill the Lizard Sharteneer.png|Sharteneer as The Daisy Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as The Lily of the Valley Fryguy.jpg|Fryguy as The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) Pepe turns around to see Penelope.png|Pepe Le Pew as The Cheshire Cat Dale.jpg|Dale as The Dormouse Mario.png|Mario as Card Painter - Two Kuchipatchi.png|Kuchipatchi as Card Painter - Three Category:The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof